Hewie
Hewie is the deuteragonist of Haunting Ground. He is a four-year-old white German Shepherd (Alsatian) who soon joins Fiona Belli on her quest to escape Belli Castle. Hewie becomes attached to Fiona after she saves him from cruel captivity by Riccardo. He seems healthy and was apparently well cared for at some time. Hewie is fiercely loyal and will not hesitate to attack Fiona's pursuers when trained correctly. He is her only hope of escaping the castle alive. Background Riccardo was exploiting Hewie for his Azoth; Riccardo, being an imperfect clone, required Azoth in order to prevent his abnormal maturity and slow down his aging. Riccardo had trapped nearby animals from around the castle area and extracted their Azoth. The animals possibly came from nearby villages or the woods. This is also hinted at by cages of various sizes covered in fur and feathers on the castle's grounds. Hewie was captured by Debilitas from a nearby town/village and was brought to the castle, which explains why Hewie and his collar are found in the castle's basement where Debilitas is seen cutting meat to make some sort of a stew or soup. Riccardo had planned on letting Hewie die first so that he could extract his Azoth later, and left him in a dying state tied to a tree with a thick wire. However, Fiona interrupted Riccardo's plans by rescuing and caring for Hewie, who in turn aided her by fighting the stalkers attempting to kill her. Gameplay The right analog stick is used to command and communicate with Hewie. * UP makes Fiona tell Hewie to "Go!", ordering him to search the surrounding area (sometimes resulting in Hewie finding hidden items otherwise unattainable) * DOWN makes Fiona shout out "Come on!" or say Hewie's name in order to get Hewie to come to her side while she is walking * RIGHT makes Fiona praise Hewie for doing something good ("Good boy!"), which can have a positive effect on Hewie's performance of praised action, making him do the action more frequently or more successfully. If Fiona is close to Hewie and the player uses RIGHT again, Fiona will kneel down and stroke Hewie's ears. If the right analog stick is repeatedly pressed during this, the action will last longer. Petting Hewie makes him regain stamina and help build up a relationship with him. * LEFT is used for scolding ("No!") which will help Hewie learn what actions not to do and can help him to be more obedient. Scolding Hewie can also help him learn obedience to help build up a relationship so he listens to Fiona when she needs him to and when Fiona is being attacked * R3 (clicking the analog stick down, like a button) is used to make Fiona tell Hewie to "Sit!" or "Stay!", causing Hewie to sit down until Fiona moves too far away. If R3 is used again next to Hewie, Fiona will bend down, say "Shake!" and Hewie will put his paw in her hand for a second. When an enemy is present, the commands are slightly different. Hewie will tend to growl in the direction an enemy will appear. * UP ("Go!") will tell Hewie to attack the pursuer. If UP is pressed repeatedly while Hewie is biting, he will be encouraged to bite more, increasing the time of his attack and increasing the amount of damage given to the stalker or enemy. * DOWN is used to tell Hewie to stop biting, causing him to retreat from the enemy. DOWN is good when Hewie is about to get punched away or kicked away when he bites the enemy's arm or leg too many times and angered them. If used well together with the extended UP, Hewie can attack the pursuer more and still be kept safe before the enemy attacks. This is most useful in Hard mode, where if Hewie is hurt enough and killed, the game is over. * LEFT and RIGHT work the same way in both normal and battle mode. * R3 orders Hewie to wait, causing his attack power to increase temporarily. Pressing UP when Hewie growls will cause him to ferociously attack. Tips *When using DOWN ("Come on!") and Hewie isn't listening (he tilts his head or makes a small whining sound), a good way to get Hewie to learn what to do is to use LEFT ("No!" (scolding)) and then DOWN again. Repeat this until Hewie barks, which means he understood, and follow this with RIGHT ("Good boy!") to teach Hewie to follow. The "Action -> Scold when he doesn't understand -> Repeat until understanding -> Praise" is a very effective way to teach Hewie how to act. *Making Hewie attack from behind (jumping up on the pursuer's back and biting their neck) is said to be the strongest attack. A recommended strategy is to use R3 to get Hewie to wait, then using Fiona as a "bait" to place the pursuer in front of Hewie with their back towards him, and then using UP to order Hewie to attack. Hewie will likely jump on their back, biting their neck (with increased attack power, and for a longer time if using the extended UP command). The attack from behind usually makes the pursuer incapable of hurting Hewie, so this tactic puts Hewie in even less danger than he's already in. Due to objects in the game, the placement and direction of the pursuer, glitches, where Fiona is, or other interfering events, Hewie may fail to succeed in this attack. When failing this, Hewie will either attack the pursuer's hand instead (putting him in danger of the pursuer counter-attacking at some point, so be ready with DOWN) or making Hewie jump and bite the pursuer and then run away or run in a circle or half-circle to usually face the pursuer again. The jumping attack may miss, but it either way does not enable the pursuer to counter-attack. Dog's Best Friend When the game is finished once, a Secret Room is unlocked containing a mini-game where the player can, instead of controlling Fiona, control Hewie in a number of areas and events from the game. As Hewie, the player must guide Fiona to the exit of the level as quickly as possible. Possible fights are: Debilitas in Chaos Forest; Daniella in Belli Castle; Riccardo in Belli Castle (while he is invisible); and Lorenzo in Chaos Forest. Quotes *''*Bark*'' *''*Growl*'' *''*Whimper*'' *''*Whine*'' *''"You saved me.... Now it's my turn to help you. I won't forget this."'' Trivia * Hewie's movements are motion capture. * A stray dog that resembles Hewie appears in Resident Evil 4. Leon Kennedy has the option to save him. If he does, it will help him during his first boss battle, a Giant Beast called El Gigante. * Hewie's name is the first line spoken at the beginning of the game. * When playing on normal mode, Hewie cannot die. However, in hard mode, if Hewie is slain by a stalker, it's game over. * In Hard Mode, Hewie will make comments instead of Fiona. They can be read in the menu. * There are 3 Hewie costumes in total: **White German Shepherd, Hewie's default, makes him more loyal and obedient **Brown German Shepherd makes Hewie more aggressive, but harder to control **Stuffed Toy makes Hewie invincible (recommended in Hard Mode) Gallery Fionart1.PNG|Hewie and Fiona. Fi ren.png|Fiona and Hewie. HauntingGroundCoverArt.png|Hewie and Fiona. Fiona&HewieWall.PNG|Fiona and Hewie. HewieWall.jpg|Wallpaper. Fiona_and_Hewie_Concept.png|Fiona and Hewie. SecretRoom.png|Hewie in the Secret Room. Lick.gif|Hewie licks Fiona. HewieT.png|Hewie tied to a tree. Fionahewie2.PNG|Fiona and Hewie. FionaDani.png|Hewie. Danig2.png|Hewie attacks Daniella. Moonlight.png|Fiona and Hewie. HewieBark.gif|Hewie barking at Daniella. Hew.png|Hewie attacks Daniella. HewieBleed.png|Hewie's leg bleeds, shot by Riccardo. BathHide.gif|Hewie watches Fiona hide in a bathtub. Hewie1.png|White German Shepherd. Hewie2.png|Brown German Shepherd. Hewie3.png|Stuffed Toy. HGart (9).png|Concept art. Hewie_concept.jpg|Concept art. Hewie's collar.png|Hewie's collar. HGart (40).png|Concept art. HGart (31).png|Concept art. HGart (27).png|Concept art. HGart (26).png|Concept art. HGart (25).png|Concept art. Category:Characters Category:Haunting Ground Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals